crazy love
by Buffyxenaman
Summary: morgana makes cupido and he hits the rangers with love arrows. Please read and review. Mild slash. This is a chapter stroy with a twisted sense of humor. finshed.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hell will freeze over first before they give "Power Rangers" to me willingly.

Author's Notes: Hi! About this story, I got the idea from watching "The Comedy of Eros," which is a "Xena" episode from the second season, and suddenly I had a psychotic thought. Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Well, read the story (if you can, because of the bad spelling and grammar. LOL) and you will see what it's about. Read and enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crazy Love

Chapter One: OUCH!

It was a clear and warm day in New Tech City, but that didn't matter in space, where Grum's ship was currently located. Gruumm was sitting on his throne while staring at the wall, but not really seeing it. He had been lost in thought on how to defeat the Power Rangers, but then forced out of whatever plans he had when he heard the sounds of footsteps. Morgana walked into the room with a monster she just made and Gruumm looked at her, not really sure what she had cooked up. They stopped right in front of him, and Morgana had a big smile on her face.

Gruumm looked at the monster and asked, "What is that supposed to be?"

Morgana's smile grew bigger, for she loved knowing something that he didn't. "This little monster is Cupid-O, and he is the perfect weapon against the Rangers."

Gruumm looked him over. Overall, it looked human, except for the bat wings, red eyes, and horns on its head. It seemed to be holding a bow in his left hand, and wearing what looked like toga.

"What can he do?" Gruumm asked.

Morgana gave a little laugh and said, "Send him to Earth after the Rangers, and you will see."

Gruumm gave a stiff nod of his head. "Very well. Send him to Earth with a krybot ball and we will see what he can do."

Morgana gave a little bow and left the room with the monster. Gruumm sat back in his throne, waiting for the show to begin.

(Back on Earth)

Sky, Bridge, and Syd were the rec room playing cards. Bridge had one card in his hand, while both Sky and Syd each had two. All three were giving the cards in their hands hard thoughts.

"Sky, got any twos?" asked Bridge. Sky gave a sigh and handed him the card. Bridge put it on the table, smiled, and announced his victory, while the others threw the cards on the table.

"Why are we playing goldfish?" asked Sky while gathering up the cards.

Syd smiled and said, "We took a vote, and you lose 2 against 1."

Sky was about to retort back, but then the alarms went off, so they all stood up and ran to the command center.

"Sir, what's going on?" asked Sky as they entered the room.

Since they noticed Jack and Z were already there, the Rangers stood at attention. Cruger looked at them.

"There is a krybot attack down in New Tech. Go there and stop it."

They all turned around and Jack pulled out his morpher.

"Are you guys ready!" he shouted, and the rest followed suit.

"READY!" they answered back. "SPD EMERGENCY!" Suddenly, they were all in their Power Ranger uniforms.

(Downtown New Tech)

Krybots were attacking a cafe, causing the people there to run frantically around the place as the krybots were shooting lasers at cars, tables, and people.

"SPD! Stop what you guys are doing!" a voice called.

They turned and saw the Rangers charging at them. Soon enough, everyone was to busy fighting the other side to even notice that Cupid-O was silently sitting in a nearby tree.

"This is going to be fun," he said to himself and took aim with his bow.

Suddenly, an arrow appeared in the bow, ready to hit a target, but he realized that he had to wait a little before striking. The fight between the Rangers and the krybots went on for some ten minutes before the Pink Ranger defeated the last one.

"Good job, everyone," Jack congratulated, and all of them put their hands in the air before crossing them.

"Power down." They were back in there civilian form.

Bridge then stood in front of Sky, and Cupid-0 saw his chance to fire the arrow. Bridge was about to tell Sky something, when felt like he had been hit in the backside. Sky had to help Bridge up, as he seemed to look faint, and the other Rangers finally noticed what was going on.

"Are you okay?" asked Sky worriedly. Bridge looked up to say yes, but something else happened.

He looked deeply into Sky's eyes and said, "When I'm around you, I'm always okay."

Needless to say, Sky wasn't expecting this type of answer. He also wasn't expecting Bridge to pull him into a hug and place his head on his chest. The other Rangers, while looking at this, weren't sure what to make of it.

Cupid-O couldn't help himself as he saw Syd then look at Jack, both staring at each other curiously, so he quietly shot an arrow at her. Just as Bridge had done before, Syd bent over momentarily before quickly getting back up on her feet.

She looked at Jack, took hold of his arm, and said, "Oh, how I love big strong men, just like you."

Jack's eyed widened, while Sky was having a hard time trying to get Bridge off of him.

"Let's get back to base," Jack suggested, and Syd looked at him lovingly.

"Anything you want, baby cakes."

Jack looked like he wanted to throw up at such a cute comment. Bridge, however, wouldn't move.

"I'm not leaving unless Sky tells me to."

Sky rolled his eyes. "Bridge, back to base."

Bridge let go of Sky and said, "Yes, sir."

Bridge quickly ran off to his bike and Sky followed him, not sure what to think. At the same time, Jack had to lead Syd away, and Z just looked like she wanted to laugh.

(Outside of the base)

Cruger was walking around the grounds to clear his mind when the Rangers suddenly pulled up. Bridge jumped off his bike, ran to Sky's side, and grabbed his arm; Syd did the same thing when Jack got off of his.

Cruger walked toward them, wanting to ask them what had happened, when he felt something hit his back. Apparently, Cupid-O had followed them back to the base. Z ran forward to check on him, but when he got up and looked into her pretty eyes, Z was instantly worried.

"Are you alright, sir?" she asked.

Cruger gave a sexy growl and said, "When I'm near you, I'm always alright." He then began to sniff at her. "You smell nice today."

Z's eyes widened with shock before Cruger forcibly grabbed her. Z was so taken aback that she wasn't even able to stop him. Cruger then smiled, and Z worriedly glanced at Jack and Sky. They just shrugged their shoulders as Syd and Bridge were holding on to them, having signs of not wanting to let them go anytime soon.

Cupid-O laughed and teleported back to Gruumm's ship.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, another strange story from my crazy mind. I hope you liked it. If you want to, you can flame on the pairings. Please review, and have a nice day!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Well, Hell was still burning hot last time I checked, so the Power Rangers are still not mine.

Author's Notes: Hi, and welcome back! If you read the last chapter, then you know what happened. Anyway, I just wanted to say one thing: I will end the Z/Cruger spell quick and fast, because it weirds even me out. So on with the show!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crazy Love

Chapter 2: Help Us

The Rangers managed to drag the people in holding into the command center. Kat was shaking her head, and all of the Rangers sat at the table.

Bridge was rubbing Sky's back, while a smiling Syd was leaning on Jack's side at the other end of the table. Meanwhile, Z was having trouble trying to push Cruger away from her, who was still trying to sniff her. Kat glared at Cruger, grabbed a glass of water that was on the table, and threw it in his face.

A split second later, he was shaking the water out of his face. He began looking around, unsure of how he got there.

"What happened, Kat?" he asked, and Z gave sigh of relief.

"Welcome back, sir," said Kat, then pressed a few buttons at the middle of the table. An image of Cupid-O appeared. "I examined the battle you guys had and found this creature in trees. He shot what looked like arrows -- well, love arrows -- at you guys."

Sky raised his hand. Apparently, Bridge didn't hear a word Kat had said because he had been busy rubbing Sky's lower back.

"Could splashing water be the answer?" Sky asked, hoping she would concur.

Kat shook her head. "It worked on Cruger because he's canine, and a dog hit with water basically tells them that they're a bad dog."

Cruger glared at her for a second. Apparently, Syd wasn't listening to her either, and was too busy trying to kiss Jack on his check. Cruger then said the worse thing possible.

"Until we know anything else, you guys can have the rest of the day off. Dismissed."

"NOOOO!" both Jack and Sky cried.

"You can't do this to us, sir," Sky protested.

Jack was about to interject, when he felt something hard squeezed his arm. He glanced down and noticed that Syd had an iron-fist grip on him.

"Come on, Jack. Let's find a quiet spot to be alone… for a very long time," she said this with a wicked smile, then dragged him out of the room.

Bridge finished giving Sky the backrub, then placed his head on Sky's shoulder and said, "Lets go find a little spot of our own." Sky jumped out of his seat and suddenly ran out of the room. "I love it when he plays hard-to-get." He removed his glove and left the room after Sky.

"Why did I have to forget to buy film for my camera? This is a serious Kodak moment," Z said, showing a big smile on her face. Cruger shook his head.

"Z, this isn't funny. The Rangers are in serious trouble."

Z thought for a moment. 'Well, Sky is if Bridge catches him. Jack is already in trouble--'

Cruger cut into her thoughts. "I want you and Sam to return to the scene to see what you can find." Z gave a nod and left the room. He then turned to Kat. "I want you to look over the video and find out anything you can that would help."

Kat nodded, said, "On it, sir," and then left the room.

Cruger sat in his chair and covered his eyes with his hands. "I can't believe what I did with Z," he said to himself, his face turning red.

-----------

"Jack, we're here," Syd announced proudly after she had pulled him into the room she and Z share.

Jack looked around the room, trying to see if there was anything there to worry about. To his relief, nothing was around that would seem to cause him worry. Until he felt himself being thrown.

Jack screamed as he hit Syd's bed. Syd only smiled and jumped on top of him, looking deep into his eyes, and Jack didn't really know what to do. Sure, he had a crush on Syd, but this definitely wasn't the time to tell her.

"So baby, here we are," she cooed, causing Jack to grow worried.

"Yes, here we are…."

Syd gave a small laugh and kissed Jack on his lips. Jack wanted to fight back, but a better thought came to mind; he turned the kiss. Hey, he might as well enjoy it.

----------

Sky was running down the hallway, needing to get as far away from Bridge as possible. Better yet, he needed a place to hide.

Sky stopped and looked around, searching for a minute, and found the perfect place. He ran into a nearby room -- and just in time, too. Suddenly, he heard a voice in the distance.

"Sky, baby, where are you, honey bunny?" Bridge asked sweetly as he waved his hand to find his energy.

Sky took a deep breath and wiped his forehead, then got the shock of his life. He didn't run into just any room, he ran into Bridge's lab.

"Shit," Sky cursed in a whisper.

He had gone to leave the room when the door suddenly opened behind him. Surprisingly enough, Bridge was standing there with a big smile on his face.

"Oh, how sweet. You weren't hiding from me, were you?"

Sky didn't have an answer for this as he was backing away from Bridge, who was moving closer and closer and put his glove back on his hand.

"You wanted to surprise me by coming to my lab so we can be alone!"

Sky was getting scared now, and Bridge grabbed something from his desk.

"Bridge, can we talk about this before anything happens we both will regret?"

Suddenly, Bridge had jumped at Sky, and they both landed on the bed in the corner. Bridge had a grin on his face and took the rope that he had grabbed from his desk. Taking both of Sky's hands, he crossed them over his back, tied them together, and flipped Sky on his back. Sky tried to free himself, but it was no use.

Bridge smiled and said, "As much as I love thrill of the hunt," he began to run his hand through Sky's hair, "the ability to keep what I caught as a trophy is even better." He then planted a kiss on Sky's lips.

Sky tried to kick Bridge off, but to no avail. After about a second, Bridge lifted his head and got off of Sky. Bridge reached under his bed and pulled some more rope from underneath, then tied Sky's legs together.

Bridge stood up and said, "I'll be back in a few minutes, but first…."

Bridge reached behind him and grabbed a roll of tape. He ripped a large piece and placed it over Sky's mouth. Sky tried to shout, but it was no good. Bridge stood up, blew him a kiss, and left the room. Again, Sky continued struggling in vain, not wanting to be there when he got back.

--------------

Z and Sam were at the cafe that they were at earlier that day.

"Where did it first happen?" Sam asked. Z pointed to where Bridge was standing, and Sam walked over there to look around.

"He could have shot the love arrows from over there," he said, pointing to some trees.

"True. The krybots could have been a distraction to keep us from the real plan to shoot his love arrows."

Suddenly, a high-pitched laughter was heard. They both turned and noticed Cupid-O standing there.

"Those aren't love arrows I shot at them." His laughing continued, and Sam and Z looked at each other.

"What do you mean?" he asked cautiously.

"They were obsession arrows, and after a period of time, they will become so full of love for the person they saw that they will become enraged to think of them with someone else. In other words, they will eventually kill their lover so no one else can have them."

Z and Sam looked at each other, both thinking that they needed to report this to base, but Cupid-O threw an Orange Head ball and six Orange Heads came out.

"You're not going anywhere. Attack!" he shouted.

Z pulled out her morpher and transformed into the Yellow Ranger.

Whatever they were going to do, they needed to do it fast because if they didn't get back to the base soon, Sky and Jack could be killed. Hell, they didn't have time to call the base if they had to fight Orange Heads and a monster. Boy, this is definitely a turn from bad to worse.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have a twisted sense of humor, don't I? Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Oh, I know the way I snapped Cruger out of it was kind of weak, but I didn't want to write a Cruger/Z chase first.

Please review, and feel free to flame if you want. The next chapter is coming out soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: You know it, I know it; we all know that I don't own them.

Author's Note: Welcome back. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Enough talking -- on with the story!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crazy love

Chapter 3: Breakup

Syd and Jack were still kissing on her bed, and so far he was still grateful for the love arrows. Nothing was going wrong so far, at least not until he saw something shining in her hand. Luckily, Jack phased through the bed as the knife missed his head by inches. Syd looked around, trying to find him, but Jack jumped out of the bed and ran to the door at full speed. Syd then turned around and gave chase.

"Sweet stuff, where are you going? I love you," she shouted in a sweet voice, but Jack kept running. "Come back here right this second so I can kill you, sweetie…."

Jack turned a corner and muttered, "I need to lose this psycho chick, and fast." But for now, the only thing he could do was run.

(Meanwhile)

Sky was trying free himself by moving around in all directions, in hopes that one way would be better than the last. But nothing worked, as the knots were too tight.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Sky froze when he realized whom it was that had returned. Bridge came in, wearing a big smile on his face.

"Hello, love muffin," he said while seductively opening his bathrobe. Sky's eyes widened as he saw Bridge wearing a blue g-string. "I hope you don't mind my borrowing your g-string." He then jumped on Sky's stomach and ripped the tape off his mouth.

"Bridge, when this is all over, I'm so going to kick your ass," Sky threatened in his big SPD voice.

Bridge laughed as he took the rest of the bathrobe off, then threw it on the ground. "I love it when you yell at me," he said before placing his head on Sky's chest.

Sky kept trying to free his hands, and Bridge kept smiling as he rubbed Sky's shoulder. Then, suddenly, Bridge sat up and grabbed the pillow under Sky's head, scaring Sky with what he was about to do.

"Sorry, Sky, but as I was getting ready, a thought came to me."

Sky felt the rope loosen around his wrist. "What was it?" he asked.

Bridge bent close to his face and said, "If I let you leave this room alive, you will cheat on me." Bridge kissed Sky on the lips for a long moment, then sat up. "Goodbye, lover."

Bridge shoved the pillow over Sky's head. Sky got his face free, but it was no use for Bridge was too strong and he couldn't make him budge.

(Downtown)

Z, who was currently in SWAT mode, and Sam were both fighting the Orange Heads. Cupid-O was laughing as he watched them fight and when Z blasted the three Orange Heads she was fighting. As soon as Sam took care of the Orange Heads he had been battling, both he and Z ran in front of Cupid-O.

"Freeze! You're under arrest!" Sam yelled at the monster, who had only laughed and pointed his bow at them.

They both stood back, not wanting to fall in love with each other -- or worse, with the man in the chicken suit hiding behind a trash can.

Cupid-O was about to shoot, when a laser blast hit him, causing him to fly into a nearby tree. Z and Sam looked around and saw the Shadow Ranger on his ATV, who drove for a little before stopping in front of them.

"Sir, you arrived just in time," said Z, then ran next to him.

Shadow Ranger glanced at her. "I thought you guys could use some help."

Sam, who was now next to him, said, "Sir, we need to get to Bridge and Syd fast, or else they'll kill each other."

Shadow Ranger nodded. "We can handle him. Go help the others, now."

"Yes, sir," said Sam, who then turned into a ball of light and flew away.

Cupid-O stood up and said, "You will pay for that, you jerk."

He pulled a device from his pocket and pressed a button in the middle. Suddenly, a robot came from under the street, then jumped right in.

"Uh-oh, we have big problems," said Z.

The robot aimed a set of lasers at the sidewalk under them, and an explosion erupted, sending them flying.

"What do we do, sir? We can't use the Zords without the other Rangers!"

Shadow Ranger looked at her and said, "I don't know what we're going to do, Z. I don't know."

(Back at SPD base)

Syd was busy chasing Jack around the rec room.

"Syd, can we talk about this?" Jack asked hopefully.

Syd jumped over a chair and landed in front of him. "NO! If I don't kill you, you will cheat on me -- or worse, you will leave me for someone else," she said in an angry voice. Jack dodged a slash from Syd's knife.

"Syd, please! You don't have to kill me for something that hasn't even happened yet," he pleaded, but unfortunately she wasn't going to listen to reason.

"I have to do it, Jack, because if I don't someone else will. I can't allow that."

She then made a fresh attempt to stab him, for her logic was making no sense. He grabbed her arm and pulled the knife out of her hand, then twisted the hand behind her back. Syd tried to fight her way out, but there was no use. At that moment, Sam and Kat ran in.

"About time," Jack said as he moved his foot out of the way from Syd's attempt to crush it with her own.

"I have something to stop the effects of the monster's spell," Kat said, and held up a lighter-like device. She pointed it at Syd and a red beam hit her, causing her to fall down, then Jack helped her up.

"Are you okay?" he asked, and Syd rubbed her head.

"How did I get here?" she asked groggily.

"There will be time to answer your questions later. Right now we need to find Bridge and Sky," Kat said and began to walk out the room. The others followed her.

"Do you know where they're at?" asked Jack, then noticed the smile Kat had on her face.

"Yes, I do."

(Meanwhile, in Bridge's lab)

He was still holding the pillow over Sky's head.

"Remember, just because I'm killing you doesn't mean I don't love you," Bridge said with a big smile on his face, but Sky wasn't finished just yet.

During Sky's struggle, he managed to free his legs from the ropes, and with a burst of energy threw them over Bridge's head. While Bridge had fallen off of the bed and landed on a pile of old magazines, Sky ripped the pillow from his grip. He slowly began to breath normal again as he sat up in the bed, just as Bridge was getting up.

"Why do the ones that you love always have to hurt you?" he wondered out loud.

"What?" Sky asked, but Bridge didn't answer.

He got ready to jump at Sky again, but instead a red light hit him. Sky looked toward the door and saw Kat and the other Rangers standing there.

"Are you alright, Sky?" asked Syd, and Bridge stood up and rubbed his head.

"What happen to me?" he asked, then looked down and saw the g-string he was wearing. "Ahhhhhhhhh!"

Bridge immediately went to grab the covers from his bed while the other Rangers were laughing at the door.

"What the hell happened to me!" he asked, causing Sky's face turn red at seeing him becoming so frantic.

Kat stepped forward. "There will be time for an explanation later. Right now Cruger and Z need your help to fight a robot." Everyone gave a stern nod, and Kat smiled warmly. "Alright. Morph and use the base to fight the robot." She then walked out of the room.

"Hold on for a second, guys," Bridge said as he walked to his desk and grabbed his morpher, then everyone else followed suit. "Ready!"

"Ready!" the others answered back.

"SPD EMERGENCY!" Suddenly, they all became Power Rangers.

(At the battle)

Z and Cruger were running from the robot, who was now shooting lasers at them non-stop.

"Sir, is this all we're going to do?" Z asked worriedly.

Cruger look at her and confessed, "Sadly, Z, yes."

Cupid-O was laughing while in the robot's pilot seat, but then suddenly his robot began to shake, and that's when Z and Cruger glanced upward just in time to see the Delta Base Mega Zord make its appearance. And thankfully, it had just shot its finger laser at the robot.

"Alright!" Z shouted in joy.

"Shall we join them?" asked Cruger. Z nodded her head and they both jumped into the Mega Zord.

"Delta Base Mega Zord, on-line," everyone in the cockpit said.

"Nooo!" exclaimed Cupid-O, as he knew it was the end of his reign of terror.

Bridge held up his morpher. "It's judgment time!"

The 'X' and 'O' went on for a minute before it staid on 'X.'

"Guilty!" they all announced before the Mega Zord began to power up. When it was at full power, they all shouted, "Fire!"

A laser beam shot from the Mega Zord and hit the robot, blowing it up with Cupid-O still in it. Once the Rangers realized that both were successfully destroyed, they all cheered happily.

(Gruumm's ship)

"You've failed me once again!" he shouted at Morgana, who just had her arms crossed.

"When can I get out of the corner?" she pouted in a crappy voice, and Gruumm's eyes glowed red with anger.

"When you make a monster to stop the Power Rangers!"

She turned her head to glare at Gruumm, then turned her head back. Gruumm walked away from Morgana while thinking to himself, 'One day, they will be defeated….'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: How was that? I do have a weird mind, don't I? Well, please review. Chapter 4, which is the final chapter, will be coming soon. Peace out.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with "Power Rangers." Hell, I don't think I even belong to myself. Wait -- if I don't belong to myself, then who owns me!

Author's Note: Hi, and welcome back. This is the last chapter to "Crazy Love." Wow, another story done. I'm so happy… I think. Oh, well. Here's the final chapter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crazy love

Chapter 4: Real Love?

The after-effect of Cupid-O's spell had changed the lives of the Rangers. Even for a few days after, they wouldn't stay in the same room because they were all too embarrassed. But that all changed one day.

"Syd, can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Jack.

Syd was sitting in the rec room reading a magazine, then looked up at the sound of Jack's voice. Jack took a seat next to her.

"What is it you want to talk about?" she asked, and Jack moved in his seat a little.

"Syd, I know that that going through the effects of Cupid-O's spell wasn't a good time for you…."

Syd placed the magazine on the table. This subject has been avoided for days, and she wasn't sure she was ready to talk about it just yet, but she knew she couldn't avoid this subject forever.

"No, it wasn't easy." Her head lowered down a few inches, so Jack reached over and grabbed her shoulder.

"But there is one good thing that came from the experiences," Jack said with a big smile on his face, and Syd looked up, not sure she was understanding what Jack was trying to tell her. "Syd, I'm in love with you, and I guess it took that love spell thing to wake me up to it."

Syd smile and asked, "So you got past the whole 'I tried to kill you' thing?"

For an answer, Jack leaned close toSyd and kissed her on the lips. After a second, they stopped and he went back to smiling even bigger. Syd smiled, too, and moved closer Jack to resume their kiss.

-------------

Bridge was wandering down the hallway, unable to go back to the room he shared with Sky. He rubbed his head, trying to erase the memory of him wearing Sky's g-string. Huh, he never knew Sky owned a g-string…. Guess you learn something new about a person everyday -- but that wasn't the point. He almost killed his best friend, and he could never forgive himself. The better question to ask is, would he?

The next thing he knew, the door to his room was directly in front of him. Taking a deep breath and praying that Sky wasn't on the other side, he entered the room. The doors opened at the movement of his footsteps, and he looked around to see that Sky was not there.

Taking a deep sigh of relief, he walked the rest of the way into the room. He went into the closet and pulled out a bag, because the only answer to him was to pack up and leave.

He had just managed to get a bag off the top shelf when he heard a voice ask, "What are you doing?" Bridge turned around and saw Sky standing there.

"I'm leaving SPD," Bridge answered matter-of-factly while walking over to his dresser, but Sky followed.

"Why are you leaving?" he asked, sitting down on Bridge's bed.

Bridge grabbed some socks and said, "You hate me, and I'm ashamed at what I almost did to you." Bridge went to put the socks into the bag, but Sky grabbed his hand. Bridge look at him, stunned.

"Bridge, I don't hate you. I hate Cupid-O for hurting you," Sky said with a look in his eyes that Bridge couldn't exactly put his finger on.

"You don't hate me at all?" Bridge asked, not sure if he was hearing this right.

For an answer, Sky pulled Bridge down onto the bed, then moved closer to him and kissed him on the lips. He left it there for a few seconds, then released him. Bridge's eyes began to water, and Sky smiled.

"I don't hate you. I love you."

Sky then practically ripped off his shirt and jacket, then threw them to the ground. He did the same thing with Bridge's shirt and jacket before pulling him into a hug.

"I will always love you."

They both fell back on the bed and began to make out, not noticing that Z was silently watching in the hallway. Although she had always loved to watch two guys kiss, she was sad when she realized that she should close the door to give them some alone time. Z went down the hallway and saw Boom.

"Hey, Z. What's up?"

Z smiled to herself and said, "What the hell. I'm not going to spend tonight alone." Then she and Boom both walked into her room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, this story is done-done. I hope you guys/girls enjoyed it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed it. If you want to flame me for whatever reason, go ahead. Again, thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing my story. You guys rule! PEACE OUT!


End file.
